parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (Austin A Style)
Cast: *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baloo - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Timon (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - Goliath I (Goliath II) *King Louie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro (Rio (2011) *Winifred - Mrs. Goliath (Goliath II) *Hathi Junior - Goliath II *Flunkey Monkey - Maurice (Madagascar) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Sharla (Timon & Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *The Jungle Patrol - Elephants (Goliath II) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Adult Tantor (Tarzan) *The Slob Elephant - Doroles the Elephant (Disney cartoons) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Jumbo Jumbo the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Elephant with fly - Soccer Elephant (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Elephant with hair - Stuart the Elephant (Marsupilami (1993) *The Distracted Elephant - Ned the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Eloise (Goliath II) *Buglar the Elephant - Captain Colonel (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Danny (101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Wolf Councils - Various Dogs *Rama (Father Wolf) - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Wolf Cubs - Patch, Penny, Rolly and Lucky (101 Dalmatians (1961) *2 Adult Wolves - Tiger and Talbot (The Sword in the Stone) *Baby Mowgli - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 2: Timon Discovers Cody (Jim Junior) *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 3: Cody's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 4: Cody and Timon Encounter Sir Hiss *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 5: Dawn Patrol ("Goliath I's March") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 6: Timon and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 7: Cody meets Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 8: ("The Warthog Necessities") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 9: Cody is Kidnapped by the Lemurs *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 10: Cody Meets King Julien ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Lemur Chase *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 11: Timon and Pumbaa's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 12: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 13: Prince John Arrives ("Goliath I's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 14: Cody and Sir Hiss' Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 15: Sir Hiss and Prince John's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 16: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 17: Cody confronts Prince John/Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 18: Poor Warthog *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 19: Cody Meets Penny ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Warthog Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Austin A Style) part 21: End Credits Category:Austin Adams Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs